At Last
by Smackalicious
Summary: At Palmer's wedding, McGee asks Ziva to dance. It's just one dance. Or is it? McGiva fluff. Like pure fluff. Minor season 9 spoilers. ONESHOT.


**Title: At Last**  
><strong>Pairing: McGeeZiva**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Het<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Fluff, Friendship, Romance<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: A Desperate Man.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: None.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: At Palmer's wedding, McGee asks Ziva to dance. It's just one dance. Or is it?<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: Inspired to write this after reading HaremPriestess' McNozzo fic of them dancing at Palmer's wedding. I knew I had to write some McGiva fluff. And now I want this to happen and I'm going to be sobbing throughout Palmer's wedding because I know it won't. Anyway.<strong>

* * *

><p>McGee looked around the busy reception hall from where he stood at the bar, sipping a glass of white wine. A handful of couples waltzed across the dance floor, but everyone was there for one in particular – the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Jimmy Palmer. He grinned as he caught sight of them, both smiling so hard he was sure their faces would crack in half.<p>

His gaze shifted back to the bridal party's table, where a solitary figure sat, watching the dancing couples with a look of longing. His expression grew thoughtful as he watched her; he knew this might be difficult for her, but he hadn't realized just how much. He set his glass down on the bar and started back to where she sat, determined to at least make her smile.

When McGee reached the table, he stood for a moment before saying, "Having fun?"

Ziva turned to face him, blinking. "Ah, I suppose so. It is a very happy day." She forced a smile and looked back to the dance floor.

He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. "You don't have to lie to me, Ziva. It's okay."

She turned to look at him again, this time with an eyebrow raised. "You think I am lying to you?" He didn't say anything, just shrugged, and Ziva let out a sigh. "I am happy for them, of course, but it is a bit hard to watch, I suppose."

"Well, maybe that's just because you don't have anyone to dance with," McGee said, and Ziva gave him a bemused look.

"I think you misunderstood me," she said as he stood and held a hand out to her. She found herself putting her hand in his and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"No, I know what you meant," he said. He watched as she nodded, and he smiled. "We can worry about that later. Now is time to be happy."

Ziva couldn't help but smile at his actions. He wasn't normally so . . . charming. And while it didn't erase the pang in her chest when she thought of how she would likely never know the same type of love that Jimmy and Breena had found in each other, it was a nice distraction.

"I did not realize you knew how to dance, McGee," Ziva said as he led her to the floor.

He gave a one-shouldered shrug, giving her a sheepish smile. "I don't, really. But I figured, slow dancing can't be that hard, can it?"

"No, it isn't," Ziva murmured in response, and found the feeling of loneliness that had been so prevalent just moments ago fading away.

They waited for the current song to finish before taking the floor and waiting for the next song. The DJ grabbed his microphone and introduced the next song, saying, "Here's a song for all you lovebirds out there, whether your relationship is old or new. The lovely Etta James."

The opening strains of "At Last" poured into the reception hall and McGee gave Ziva another sheepish look. "I picked a good time to dance, huh?" he said, sliding a hand around her waist as he took the traditional formal stance.

Ziva gave a soft laugh. "It was the perfect time," she said, her eyes twinkling. "You saved me from a night of boredom, sitting all by myself, watching everyone else be happy." Her voice fell a bit at the end of her statement, but she forced a smile back onto her face, though not fast enough to escape McGee's attention.

"Hey," he said, using the hand on her waist to nudge her closer to him. "I'm not promising anything, but I can try to make you happy."

Ziva froze for a split second, then blinked. She knew he meant for the night, and not in _that _way, but she had a thought of, _what if?_, for just a moment. She smiled and looked up at him before he asked what she was thinking about, saying, "You do not have to try, McGee. Just being yourself is enough."

She rested her head against his chest and let him lead her though the song, and as they twirled around the floor, Ziva smiled to herself. Suddenly being single again did not seem like such a bad thing. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on right now, but she knew she didn't want to fight it.

McGee tightened his hold on Ziva, relishing in the feel of her warm body against his. He was playing with fire here, but at the same time, he just wanted her to be happy. If he could be the one to do that. . .

The song ended and Ziva lifted her head from McGee's chest, looking up at him with a smile. "That was lovely. Thank you."

He grinned down at her. "Wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it would be, but then, maybe that had to do with my partner."

Ziva's mouth opened in a combination of surprise and amusement. "Since when are you such a charmer, McGee?"

He shrugged. "Whatever it takes to make you smile, Ziva."

Ziva found her face growing warm at his words and dipped her head to cover the blush she was sure was creeping up her cheeks. "Can I ask you a question, McGee?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah, sure."

She raised her head and met his eyes, her own glowing. "Will you dance with me again?"

His grin lit up the room. "Anytime, and for as long as you want, Ziva."

They glided into their next dance seamlessly, as if it was always meant to be, and as one dance led to another, they both found themselves wondering if maybe, they'd found their happiness . . . at last.

**THE END!**


End file.
